Desastres no Dia dos Namorados
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Milo decide fazer uma surpresa para Kamus e com isso precisara da ajuda dos Bronze Saints. Conhecendo o escorpiano, é confusão na certa! [Romance Comédia Lemon Ice&Poison e um pouco de Hyoga&Shun]COMPLETA!XDD
1. Planos e visitas inconvenientes

**Avisos:**_Como todo mundo que lê minhas fics sabe, essa é (mais) uma história yaoi. Se você não for fã do gênero, melhor não prosseguir. _

_Tenho a honra de apresentar a vencedora da enquete feita na fic"O Segredo de White Village" e na minha comunidade "Milo & Kamus YAOI" no orkut. _

_Tenham uma boa leitura!_

**OooOooO**

**Desastres no Dia dos Namorados**

**Por:**_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

_**Resumo:** Milo decide fazer uma surpresa no dia dos namorados. Conhecendo o escorpiano, é confusão na certa! (Romance/Comédia Lemon Ice&Poison)_

**Capítulo I –Planos e visitas inconvenientes**

_Dia 11/06. 9:50 am –Templo de Escorpião –Santuário, Grécia._

O cavaleiro protetor da morada caminhava pensativo por seu templo. Dava voltas e mais voltas, os longos cachos azulados balançavam com suavidade a cada movimento. O olhar perdido, cabeça baixa, murmurava a si mesmo palavras pouco inteligíveis.

–Droga! É amanhã não é? O Deba me falou...que estranho...por que somente no Brasil essa comemoração é em outro dia...? Não importa...tenho que fazer algo...mas o quê? –parou de repente –Um jantar...? Não, já fiz isso da outra vez e só dei trabalho _(vide: "O jantar especial de Milo", por Chizuru.HxS)_.Então o quê? Cinema é muito clichê, além do mais nossos gostos cinematográficos são tão diferentes... –jogou-se no sofá, desolado –Ah, merda, o que eu FAÇOOOOO! –levantou-se, caminhando até o aparelho de som, ligando-o.

Deitou-se novamente no sofá, os acordes de uma conhecida melodia ecoaram em seus ouvidos. Vez ou outra cantava alguns trechos.

–That I love you. I have loved you all along. And I miss you... é isso! –animou-se, sentando no sofá–Já sei o presente que vou dar. Ainda não sei bem o que fazer, mas isso já é um começo.Opa...daqui a pouco ele vai chegar. Quero só ver a surpresa que vou fazer. –tornou a levantar-se, cantarolando a música que ainda tocava.

Foi até seu guarda-roupa e tirou uma calça jeans bem surrada e uma blusa sem mangas laranja e justa. Ao vesti-las olhou-se vaidoso no espelho.Sentiu um cosmo familiar se aproximando e ruídos na parte externa de seu templo.

–Pode entrar, estou no quarto! –gritou Milo remexendo em uma se suas gavetas. Ao desviar o olhar para a porta viu que alguém o observava com interesse. –Bom dia... –sorriu malicioso –vendo algo...interessante? –caminhou até a porta, parando a poucos centímetros de distância de seu observador.

–Bonjour... –disse o aquariano mantendo-se (quase) impassível, apesar da distância tão curta entre eles –Você sabe que gosto de te ver com essa roupa non, mon ange?

–Claro que sei... –falou em tom de pura malícia, colando seu corpo contra o de Aquário, que acabou contra a parede –justamente por isso a vesti. Adoro te ver com esse olhar faminto que você tá agora –sussurrou próximo a seu ouvido, antes de beijá-lo com vontade. Seus dedos já passeavam pela alva pele escondida pela camisa azul-marinho quando o francês o chamou.

–Milo... –disse com a voz fraca enquanto o outro lhe mordiscava o pescoço e levava uma das mãos a seus mamilos –agora não... nós temos de ir...

–Onde temos de ir mesmo? –perguntou o grego com a voz rouca, apertando sem pudor algum uma das nádegas do aquariano, que surpreendeu-se com a ousadia.

–Temos de ir ao aeroporto. Esqueceu que Isaac chega de viagem hoje?

–Ah...é... –desanimou-se, afastando-se do outro –O pirralho veio visitar o mestre e o pato russo...

–Já disse para não chamar Hyoga assim.

–Parei, já parei...vamos logo buscar o outro pirralho –caminhou a passos rápidos à porta do templo.

–Antes passaremos no alojamento dos cavaleiros de bronze –ao ver que o escorpiano não entendera nada, prosseguiu –buscar Hyoga. Ele virá conosco.

–Ah, NÃO! –exclamou –Dois pirralhos pra nos atrapalhar não.

–Eles são meus discípulos, além do mais já estão bem crescidos.

–Pra mim continuam sendo pirralhos que só servem pra nos atrapalhar quando queremos ficar a sós –disse começando a descer a longa escadaria.

OooOooO

_Mesmo dia. 10:20 am._

Milo e Kamus encontravam-se em frente ao alojamento dos cavaleiros de bronze. O francês bateu levemente na porta. Não demorou muito para que o jovem de cabelos loiros abrisse a porta, olhando surpreso para os dois.

–Milo? Mestre? O que fazem aqui? –perguntou cedendo espaço para que os dois entrassem.

–Viemos buscá-lo. Isaac chega hoje de viagem. –explicou Kamus.

–Ah, é hoje... –disse trocando olhares significativos com Shun, que deixava claro em sua expressão que não havia se agradado com a notícia.

–Anda, pato! Se arruma logo ou vamos nos atrasar para buscar o pirralho caolho –apressou-o Milo recebendo em resposta olhares feios de Hyoga e Kamus.

Shun, por sua vez, olhava friamente para o russo que, ao reparar o olhar que o outro lhe lançara, baixou a cabeça, murmurou que iria se trocar e entrou rapidamente num dos quartos.

–Que horas o pirralho disse que chegaria? –perguntou Milo a Kamus.

–No vôo das 11 –respondeu o francês que fitara de forma breve o relógio em seu pulso.

–Querem alguma coisa? –perguntou Shun com sua costumeira simpatia.

–Non, merci –disse o aquariano.

–Valeu mesmo Shun, mas não –sorriu Milo –o cabelinho de grama não vai ficar no seu templo, vai?

–Ainda non sei Milo. Quando ele chegar decidiremos. Shun –disse virando-se ao garoto –sei que você e o Isaac...bien...non se dão muito bem. Por isso peço um pouco de paciência, ele veio apenas...

–Visitar o mestre e o ex-namorado –completou o escorpiano que virou os olhos num gesto de impaciência.

–Milo! –repreendeu-o –Como dizia, sua visita será breve. Dois ou três dias no máximo.

–Certo –respondeu o virginiano com ar de entendimento, porém não gostando da idéia "Dois dias aturando o ex do meu namorado, que insiste em dar em cima dele na minha frente e faz de tudo para tornar minha vida um inferno". Suspirou resignado.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Hyoga saiu de seu quarto trajado com uma pólo verde-escura e um jeans negro. Estava muito bem vestido para alguém que encontraria com o ex, pensou Shun que sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes.

–Finalmente! –exclamou Milo ao levantar-se –Agora vamos logo buscar o caolho do cabelinho de grama antes que eu desista –Hyoga e Kamus já se encontravam na porta do alojamento quando o grego voltou-se a Shun –Olha Shun, agüente firme e saiba que você não é o único que se sente incomodado com a presença do pirralho. Mas dois dias passam rápido...até mais! –disse ele juntando-se ao francês enquanto o russo despedia-se de forma carinhosa do namorado.

OooOooO

_Mesmo dia. 11:05 am –Aeroporto de Atenas, Grécia._

–Que saco! Por que essa merda de vôo tinha que atrasar? –reclamou Milo que aguardava no saguão do aeroporto, junto de Kamus e Hyoga.

–Apenas cinco minutos de atraso Milo, em geral os vôos atrasam mais –disse o francês em tom sensato.

–Parece que já estão desembarcando... –comentou Hyoga ao ver diversas pessoas saindo de forma apressada pelo portão de desembarque.

Dentre as várias pessoas,Kamus avistou um jovem com exóticos cabelos verde-claros, usando uma camiseta negra do Ramones, jeans claro e surrado, tênis estilo AllStar negros e óculos escuros. O jovem olhou na direção deles e aproximou-se.

–Há quanto tempo mestre Kamus –disse o jovem que surpreendera-se ao ser abraçado por seu mestre. "O que deu nele? Em outros tempos nunca faria tal coisa" pensou. Olhou em volta e reparou em Milo, que se mostrava profundamente enciumado. "Ah, já entendi o que aconteceu".

–Você cresceu bastante Isaac –comentou Kamus ao soltá-lo –Quase não o reconheci.

Isaac sorriu a seu mestre, voltando sua atenção a Hyoga em seguida.

–Olá Hyoga... –disse Isaac abraçando o loiro, que mostrou-se profundamente sem-jeito.

–Olá Isaac –afastou-se, rubro –Como foi de viagem?

–Bem...só o vôo que atrasou um pouco. O tempo estava ruim na Rússia...Ah, o aracnídeo também está aqui... –disse com desdém

–Tudo bem...caolho? –disse o escorpiano em tom de zombaria, olhando depreciativo para o jovem que lançou-lhe um olhar gélido. "É culpa do Kamus...os dois pirralhos aprenderam esse olhar com ele".

–Vamos? –perguntou Kamus depois e repreender Milo, que encolheu-se ligeiramente, com o olhar.

Vinte minutos depois os quatro já se encontravam no Santuário. Hyoga educadamente convidou-os a almoçar no alojamento. Adentraram o local, encontrando Ikki e Seiya em frente à TV enquanto Shun e Shiryu, aparentemente, preparavam o almoço.

–Temos visita –disse Hyoga ao trancar a porta.

Seiya fora o único que se levantou do sofá para recebê-los.

–Milo! Kamus! Beleza? –cumprimentou animado –Você é...hum...acho que já te vi em algum lugar...ah...ih...não lembro não.

–Este é o Isaac, aprendiz do mestre Kamus. Treinou comigo na Sibéria.

–E como treinávamos... –comentou Isaac em tom malicioso, o que fez o loiro enrubescer ligeiramente e Milo soltar uma breve risada, pouco antes de levar um belo beliscão de Kamus, que fingiu não escutar o comentário de seu pupilo.

–Ah! Então você é o Isaac! –exclamou o moreno dando um tapa na testa –Nossa...essa cicatriz –disse apontando para o olho esquerdo do outro –deve ter doído muito.

–Outras coisas doeram mais –disse em tom de ligeira mágoa.

–Acomodem-se. Vou ver se o Shun e o Shii-chan precisam de ajuda –falou o moreno.

–Vou com você –disse Hyoga assim que todos se acomodaram.

–Quero ir também –levantou-se Isaac seguindo-os.

Na cozinha encontraram Shun e Shiryu, ambos de avental. O virginiano cortava alguns legumes em uma tábua, e o libriano estava à beira do fogão.

–Shii-chan, Shun-chan, precisam de ajuda? –perguntou Seiya.

–Não Seiya, obrigado –sorriu o libriano.

–Milo, mestre Kamus e Isaac almoçarão aqui –comentou Hyoga que viu, em seguida, Shun olhá-lo incrédulo.

–Seja bem vindo Isaac –cumprimentou Shiryu com polidez.

–Obrigado –respondeu voltando à atenção a Andrômeda, fitando-o demoradamente.

–Acho que você já conhece o Shun-chan –disse o sagitariano inocente –é namorado do Hyoga.

–Namorado é? –disse em tom desdenhoso,com ar superior –Espero que você aprecie os talentos dele –pôs os braços em torno do loiro, que encontrava-se sem fala –afinal teve um bom professor –apontou para si mesmo.

–Hyoga e eu nos damos maravilhosamente bem, Isaac –falou Shun com a costumeira educação e tranqüilidade –Ele é um namorado excepcional.

–Disso eu não tenho dúvida...hum, esse alojamento parece bem confortável –olhou em volta.

–É sim –sorriu Seiya –opa, tá na hora do meu programa! Isaac, vamos pra sala enquanto eles terminam o almoço. Vem! –puxou o jovem pelo braço, arrastando-o para fora da cozinha.

Shun murmurou um inaudível "Obrigado Seiya" e voltou sua atenção aos legumes na tábua. Hyoga abraçou-o por trás, encostando os lábios do ouvido do virginiano, que permanecia indiferente, a fim de que apenas ele escutasse.

–Desculpe Shun...ele veio visitar nosso mestre, faz muito tempo que não o vê. Te peço paciência enquanto ele estiver aqui. Sei que estou pedindo muito –acrescentou assim que Andrômeda deu um ligeiro bufo –mas faça isso por mim.Sim? –perguntou inseguro, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

–Vou tentar –disse fitando com intensidade os belos olhos do loiro, um leve sorriso em seus lábios. "Não consigo me zangar com você, embora devesse" pensou.

–Eu...hum...vou fazer sala pra eles, qualquer coisa me chame –deu um último beijo e saiu da cozinha.

Shiryu, que ouvira toda a conversa dos dois, manteve sua atenção no que fazia, até que Shun o chamou. Virou-se na direção do garoto em ar solícito.

–O que eu fiz? Por que ele me odeia tanto afinal? –suspirou borrecido.

–Não sou o mais indicado para responder, mas não acho que ele te odeie. Apenas não te conhece o suficiente.

–Será que ele ainda gosta do Hyoga?

–Pelo que soube, os dois romperam de forma dolorosa. Hyoga pensou que ele estivesse morto e depois teve de enfrentá-lo _(vide:Crazy History, publicado no meu blog)_. Mas acredito que não. O que ele faz parece não passar de provocação.

–Então por que ele provoca? –perguntou confuso ao passar os legumes cortados a Shiryu, que os despejou numa frigideira.

–Isso já não sei –disse o libriano mexendo os legumes –Mas não deixe que isso o afate. Você e o Hyoga se gostam, isso é o que importa. Bem, já está tudo pronto. Vamos chamá-los?

–Sim –disse o virginiano ao tirar o avental –E obrigado Shiryu.

OooOooO

_Mesmo dia. 12:30 pm –Alojamento dos cavaleiros de bronze –Santuário, Grécia._

–O rango tava ótimo! –exclamou Milo pondo os talheres ao lado do prato vazio.

–Très bien, realmente –concordou Kamus.

–Até que não tava ruim... –Isaac teve de admitir –Nossa...tô morto...onde eu vou dormir? –perguntou fitando cada um dos cavaleiros de bronze.

–C-Como assim..? –perguntou Shun –Isso quer dizer que...

–Aqui é bem confortável...vou ficar aqui, tudo bem? –perguntou diretamente a Shun, em ar inquisidor.

–Tudo... –respondeu um tanto sem-graça por sua reação anterior.

–Nós temos três quartos aqui: -explicou Seiya –um que divido com o Shun-chan, outro que o Hyo-chan e o Shii-chan dividem e um terceiro que tem só o Ikki...

–Nem vem que não vou dividir o quarto com ninguém –rosnou o leonino –o problema não é meu.

–Hum...então...vou ficar no seu quarto, tudo bem? –perguntou a Seiya, o que deixou o virginiano confuso.

"Jurava que ele preferiria dormir no quarto de Hyoga"- ao ver o olhar debochado que o ex –Marina lançou para si compreendeu suas intenções –"Ah...assim a provocação será maior".

–Sem problemas, né Shun-chan? –virou-se o moreno a Andrômeda.

–É- sorriu, tentando não mostrar-se incomodado.

–Já comemos e tudo, agora...vamos nessa? –perguntou Milo a Kamus que olhava a cena atentamente.

–Vamos –concordou o aquariano, que levantou-se em seguida –Até mais...obrigado pelo almoço.

–Tchau! –saudou Milo pouco antes de saírem do alojamento. Já estavam na metade do caminho quando pareceu lembrar-se de algo –Droga! Esqueci meu i-Pod lá.

–Depois você pega.

–Péra só um minutinho que vou lá buscar e já volto, ok? –disse dando um beijo no aquariano e refazendo o caminho percorrido há pouco.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, Milo bateu novamente na porta.

–Oi Shun, você poderia chamar o seu namoradinho e o amiguinho dele pra mim? Preciso de um favor de vocês três.

–Certo. Um minuto –disse pouco antes de entrar novamente, retornando com Hyoga a Isaac a seu encalço.

–O Shun disse que você que pedir um favor. O que é? –perguntou o loiro tentando ser simpático, afinal se tratava do namorado de seu mestre. Era mala, irritante, infantil, mas namorado de seu mestre, o que significava que deveria haver algo que prestasse no escorpiano. Embora ainda não soubesse o quê.

–Fala logo...já estava indo descansar da viagem –disse Isaac mal-humorado e visivelmente cansado.

–Não sei se vocês sabem mas o Deba me contou que amanhã é dia dos namorados no Brasil. E eu quero a ajuda de vocês pra fazer uma surpresa a Kamus.

–Se é pelo mestre, eu ajudo –disse Hyoga.

–Também vou ajudar –sorriu Shun.

–Hum...só porque é pelo mestre, viu? Mas só vou ajudar depois de dormir um pouco. Licença –disse Isaac pouco antes de entrar.

–Valeu mesmo! Vou ficar devendo.

–O que você quer que façamos? –perguntou Hyoga.

–Não posso falar agora, Kamus está me esperando. Me encontrem perto da arena às quatro da tarde. Lá eu explicarei tudo direitinho. Valeu mesmo gente! –gritou ele já se afastando. "Kamus, Kamus, você nem sabe a surpresa que te aguarda" –pensou, um sorriso em seus lábios, caminhando até onde havia deixado o francês.

**Continua...**

**OooOooO**

**Comentários da autora:**_ Domo! Estou feliz por finalmente publicar essa fic. É mais um caso de oneshot que acabou crescendo demais XDD._

_Logo no início da história eu imaginei o Milo pedindo ajuda aos bronze Saints e o Isaac visitando o Kamus. Não sei escrever muito com ele mas tudo bem._

_Depois de muitos séculos, finalmente tentei escrever um pouco com Hyoga & Shun. Sinto que perdi o jeito, mas vou tentando. Fiz sim o Shun sentir-se enciumado com a presença do Isaac, afinal qualquer um se sente inseguro junto com o ex do seu namorado. Mas o patinho não vai trocar o coelhinho por ninguém nesse mundo, isso eu garanto._

_Os próximos capítulos são mais divertidos, principalmente o último, na minha opinião._

_Sorry o francês fraquinho do Kamus...não o culpem, a culpa é minha mesmo u.u_

_E, para quem aguardava ansiosamente, capítulo que vem: A CENA DO PUDIM XDD. Esse pudim ainda vai dar o que falar._

_Só peço para que continuem a acompanhar minhas idéias loucas, e às vezes sem sentido. E que não leu as fic citadas acima, homenagem minha maninha e à nossa "carreira" como ficwriters (no melhor estilo CLAMP de homenagens), por favor o faça. O link do meu blog está no meu profile._

_Kissus a todos que comentaram na minha última fic: "O Segredo de White Village"._

_Espero atualizar o mais rápido que conseguir._

_Até breve!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

_PS: Aguardo ansiosamente por reviews._


	2. Confusões, ensaios e pudim de chocolate

**Capítulo II – Confusões, ensaios e pudim de chocolate**

_Dia 11/06.3:50 p.m. –Algum lugar no Santuário, Grécia._

Já tinha o plano praticamente formulado. Possuía a certeza absoluta de que ninguém fizera nada igual ao aquariano. Ele próprio nunca sentira vontade de agradar tanto a alguém. Não podia deixar de admitir que a convivência com o francês o mudara para melhor. Sua influência também produzira mudanças benéficas ao "cubo-de-gelo".

Sorriu ao pensar na primeira vez em que escutou palavras de amor proferidas pelo senhor "razão-acima-dos-sentimentos" , palavras tão simples mas tão, tão significativas. Lembrou-se de seus olhos enchendo-se d'água quando Kamus dissera que o amava, algo que imaginava impossível de escutar.

Aproximou-se rapidamente da arena, onde já se encontravam Hyoga e Shun, aparentemente aproveitando que Isaac não chegara e trocando carícias lânguidas.

–Hum, hum...desculpa atrapalhar –disse o escorpiano sem um pingo de remorso sequer, achando até graça em ver os dois profundamente sem-jeito –Não precisam ficas assim não, vocês não estão fazendo nada ilícito, pelo que vi. "Kamus e eu já fizemos coisas piores" –pensou deliciado –O caolho tá onde?

–Disse para irmos na frente, que ele viria em seguida –avisou Hyoga, sua mão entrelaçada a de Shun –Qual é seu plano afinal?

–Já que ele ainda não chegou...vou contando pra vocês –disse tirando uma folha de papel do bolso da calça e entregando-a aos dois.

Os dois leram atentamente seu conteúdo, até que Shun se manifestou.

–Bela música mas...qual é nosso papel em relação a isso? –perguntou em tom de dúvida.

–Vocês não tem uma banda? _(vide: "Quase sem querer", por Irmãs Minamino)_ Então! Quero que vocês toquem essa música...

–E onde EU entro nessa história? –perguntou Isaac que acabara de parar ao lado do escorpiano.

–Você vai me ajudar a preparar outra surpresinha –sorriu Milo de um jeito tão suspeito que o ex-Marina deu um passo para trás, assustado.

–O-O que você pretende fazer ,seu pervertido? –perguntou ele já esperando o pior.

–Ei! Não é nada disso que você está pensando não! –exclamou indignado –Pra isso eu não preciso de ajuda não...bem onde estava? Ah, sim...você...sabe cozinhar?

–Sei, mas por que pergunta? Não vai me dizer que...

–Exatamente. Até que você é esperto –sorriu –Será que conseguimos arrumar tudo até amanhã?

–ATÉ AMANHÃ? –exclamaram em uníssono.

–Peraí! Isso já é trabalho escravo –resmungou Isaac cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

–Pato, Shun, vocês vão tentar convencer seus amiguinhos de bronze a ensaiar essa música nesse lugar aqui –disse entregando outro papel –Lá é o meu...esconderijo. Tudo o que vocês precisarem encontrarão lá. Só não espalhem o endereço nem digam que é meu senão só a Antares não será o suficiente pra vocês –advertiu –Cabelinho de mato, você vem comigo –puxou o ex-Marina pelo braço –Apareço por lá daqui a duas horas, pra ver como andam as coisas –gritou enquanto arrastava o outro.

–Pra onde você tá me levando, seu tarado? –resmungou Isaac que tentava desvencilhar-se do grego.

–Fica tranqüilo que você não é meu tipo não, até porquê você é pupilo do Kamus. Vamos à casa de um camarada meu, que já topou me dar uma força.

Pararam em frente a casa de Touro, onde Aldebaran os esperava, simpático como sempre.

–Pensei que demoraria mais. Já está tudo arrumado lá na cozinha –disse o brasileiro cedendo espaço para entrarem.

Chegaram a cozinha, onde se encontrava sobre a mesa duas barras de chocolate, uma garrafa de licor, cerejas em calda, um livro de receitas, entra vários outros ingredientes.

–Se você fizer tudo direitinho Milo, seu querido Iceberg pedirá por mais –disse Aldebaran entregando um avental ao escorpiano, outro a Isaac, que pegou meio a contra-gosto, e vestiu o seu.

– Assim espero –disse Milo ao terminar de vestir o avental três vezes maior que si –O Kamus não vai estranhar minha ausência?

–Pedi ao Mu e ao Shaka para mantê-lo ocupado. Você sabe como as conversas dos três podem durar horas e eles nem percebem o tempo passar. Qualquer problema o Mu ficou de entrar em contato telepaticamente. O Shaka é que não ficou muito feliz, tem muitos ciúmes do Mu.

–Valeu mesmo Deba! Vamos começar? –perguntou o escorpiano que esfregava as mãos com ansiedade.

–Se não tem outro jeito... –bufou Isaac.

OooOooO

_Mesmo dia. 6:30 p.m –Algum lugar no Santuário, Grécia._

–Droga! Estamos atrasados! –exclamou Milo olhando para o relógio de pulso, andando apressadamente com Isaac a seu encalço.

–Também, você fez a maior bagunça na cozinha...e se melecou todo de chocolate. Dá pra sentir o cheiro daqui.

–Sério? –perguntou Milo cheirando a camiseta que usava –Bom, não tenho tempo pra isso agora. Vamos ver como o pato russo e o coelhinho verde estão se virando...

–Ainda não entendi o porquê desses apelidos idiotas –comentou o aquariano_ (o Isaac também é aquariano...dãã)_com desdém.

–Longa história cabelinho de grama, qualquer hora eu te conto –disse pouco antes de acelerar o passo –É aqui –apontou para o enorme galpão à frente deles. Tinha uma aparência velha e abandonada –Como tem isolamento acústico não dá pra saber ao certo se estão ensaiando ou não –abriu a grande porta de ferro, convidando Isaac a entrar –Os cavaleiros de prata costumavam guardar tralhas aqui, mas como abandonaram...Ah, ali estão eles! –aproximou-se do grupo que ensaiava a canção que fora pedida.

Isaac prestou atenção no ensaio e teve de admitir que Shun cantava muito bem. Sua voz era suave e cristalina, o que deixava a canção com ar ainda mais romântico. Os demais membros da banda também possuíam muito talento. Lembrou-se de quando seu amigo presenteara-lhe com um cd, o primeiro, da banda. O hit que dava nome ao cd era divino. Hyoga e Shun formavam uma dupla incrível, tanto no palco como fora dele.

Há algum tempo não gostava mais de Hyoga, mas sabia que mesmo se gostasse seria uma batalha perdida. Shun ganhara. Ele conseguira quebrar o gelo eterno no coração do russo, o fizera ter vontade de viver e pensar em algo que não fosse a mãe já falecida. Era alguém admirável, sem dúvida, mas nem por isso deixaria sua pose de "bad boy" e se tornaria amiguinho do virginiano. Eles eram muito diferentes, diferentes demais. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o ensaio terminou e seu amigo aproximou-se.

–Gostou do ensaio? –perguntou-lhe Hyoga

Sentiu vontade de sorrir, de dizer que sim, mas seu orgulho só permitiu um meio sorriso e palavras desajeitadas.

–Até que sim...seu namoradinho não é tão desafinado quanto imaginei.

–Tá ótimo gente, devo uma a vocês –disse Milo feliz da vida.

–Pode deixar que vamos cobrar direitinho –resmungou Ikki mal-humorado pouco depois de deixar o baixo num canto e se afastando –Que saber? Tô caindo fora, 'té mais –abriu a porta do galpão, deixando-a bater com força quando saiu.

–Beleza! –fez Milo indiferente –Obrigado mesmo viu? Apareçam por aqui lá pelas duas da tarde amanhã. Esperem que dou o sinal quando estiver saindo, assim dá tempo de deixar tudo pronto. Por hoje é só. Até amanhã!

–Até amanhã Milo! –exclamou Seiya que saia junto de Shiryu –Isaac, tenho uns cards lá no alojamento que tô a fim de trocar, se quiser...

–Quero sim –disse Isaac seguindo o moreno.

–Até amanhã Milo, torço para que sua surpresa dê certo –sorriu meigamente Shun, que era abraçado por Hyoga.

–Também estou torcendo. Tchau –eles já estavam quase saíndo quando o escorpiano completou, em tom jocoso –Tchauzinho PATO!

Hyoga apenas lançou um de seus olhares cortantes ao escorpiano, nem se dignou a responder. O grego soltou uma gostosa gargalhada e tornou a olhar o relógio.

–Merda! Ainda tenho tanto a fazer. Preciso ver com o Deba se ele já terminou de arrumar o que fizemos e correr pra casa e fazer uma coisinha antes que Kamus perceba minha ausência. –pôs-se a correr na velocidade da luz e pouquíssimo tempo depois já estava em casa, na frente do computador.

–Milo... –ecoou uma conhecida voz –Milo...

–Mu? –assustou-se o escorpiano –Tá usando telepatia? Onde você tá?

–Shaka, Kamus e eu estamos descendo as escadarias do templo de Aquário em direção a Capricórnio. Kamus está indo te encontrar em seu templo.

–Certo, já tô quase terminando o que tenho pra fazer. Valeu pelo aviso mu!

–De nada. Torço para que dê tudo certo –a voz calou-se.

O grego voltou seus olhos ao monitor, observando o progresso.

–79 por cento...acho que não demora muito –bufou- Do jeito que o Shun e o Mu falaram até parece que meus planos só dão errado...não tenho culpa se da última vez o Deba me arrumou um livro de receitas em português e da vez anterior os ingressos do show já tinham esgotado. NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA! Opa! O download terminou, vou ajeitar tudo antes que ele chegue.

OooOooO

_Mesmo dia. 8:10 p.m –Entrada do templo de Escorpião –Santuário, Grécia._

–Mu! Shaka! Tudo bem com vocês? –perguntou o grego, um sorriso de satisfação em seus lábios.

–Tudo ótimo –retribuiu Mu com um meigo sorriso –Tivemos uma agradável conversa, não é Kamus? Shaka?

O aquariano balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

–Vamos Mu? –perguntou Shaka pegando na mão do namorado –Ou perderemos as reservas.

–É verdade! –exclamou o ariano dando um leve tapa na testa –Que cabeça a minha. Até mais e boa noite –sorriu pouco antes de descer a escadaria com o virginiano.

–Tchau! –acenou Milo –O que foi? –perguntou ao ver que o aquariano o fitava intensamente.

–Você está muito alegre...mais do que o normal. Está com jeito de quem aprontou alguma –falou sério –Seu cabelo...está sujo de chocolate –aproximou-se do escorpiano e cheirou de forma delicada o pescoço –Você está cheirando a chocolate!

–É –sorriu Milo –andei ajudando o Deba na cozinha. Tava aprendendo a fazer um doce da terra dele...como era o nome? Ah, sim, brigadeiro.

–Deve ter dado trabalho ao Aldebaran, isso sim.

–Ai, que cruel. Eu aqui morrendo de saudades e é assim que sou tratado? –fez cara de cão-sem-dono –Aposto que nem sentiu minha falta...

–Claro que senti, mon cher –respondeu simplesmente.

–Vamos ver se sentiu mesmo –sorriu aproximando-se do francês e beijando-o com volúpia. O aquariano correspondeu à altura, enlaçou-o pela cintura, ambos procurando pela entrada do templo, sem, no entanto, separarem as bocas.

Separaram-se a fim de tomar ar e Milo sentiu seu estômago reclamar por alimento.

–Kamus... –disse em tom infantil –tô com fome.

–Oui, eu também Milo –disse Kamus abrindo os armários da cozinha e a geladeira –É, acho que podemos inventar algo com isso. Enquanto preparo o jantar tome um bom banho. Há mais chocolate do que Milo aí.

–Ha, ha, ha...muito engraçadinho –disse o grego cruzando os braços –Tá, eu vou...depois a gente se acerta –sorriu malicioso roubando um beijo do francês antes de sair da cozinha.

"Ele está aprontando alguma, tenho certeza que está" –pensou Kamus enquanto cortava cebola numa tábua – "Mas, mon dieu, o que seria? Meu aniversário já passou, dia dos namorados também. O aniversário dele ainda está longe, não é nenhuma data festiva, já comemoramos o aniversário de namoro, o de primeiro beijo é em agosto_ (n/a: não se esqueçam que a fic se passa em junho, tá? A anta da autora que demorou pra publicar mesmo T-T)_ O que não daria para saber o que esse Escorpião anda aprontando." –suspirou – "Sinto que mais cedo ou mais tarde saberei" –pensou voltando a atenção ao que cozinhava.

Milo chegou de mansinho, vinte minutos depois, apenas de bermuda, os cachos azulados ainda úmidos. Abraçou carinhosamente o francês, colando seu tórax às cosas do outro, abaixou o rosto e fungou de leve o alvo pescoço do aquariano, que tremeu ligeiramente.

–Pronto, tô cheirosinho –murmurou ao ouvido de Kamus –Tá feliz?

–Oui e o jantar está pronto –disse virando-se para dar um breve beijo no escorpiano.

Jantaram de maneira silenciosa. Por vezes o silêncio era quebrado por elogios de Milo à comida e exclamações de aprovação.

–Hum...Kamus, casa comigo? –sorriu o grego levando os pratos até a pia e começando a lavá-los, coisa que só começou a fazer por influência do aquariano, que acabou por torná-lo mais organizado.

O francês apenas ofereceu-se para secar a louça limpa, sem, no entanto, responder ao pedido.

–É sério, eu daria uma ótima esposa, não daria? –perguntou sem conseguir manter a seriedade que pretendia.

–Apenas termine com a louça e pare de falar bobagens.

–Terminei, agora sou todinho seu –disse com malícia, passando o último copo ao francês –Ah! –exclamou –Eu fiz um pudim de chocolate mais cedo –correu até a geladeira, onde tirou uma grande travessa de pudim e pousou-a sobre a mesa de pedra –Vamos provar? –sorriu enquanto pegava taças e colheres.

Kamus arqueou as sobrancelhas e lançou um olhar desconfiado ao doce que, apesar da "mão" que Milo tinha para (destruir) a cozinha, tinha uma boa aparência.

–Fique tranqüilo que eu sei fazer pudim, tá? –disse ligeiramente emburrado, servindo as taças –É tão fácil que até eu sei fazer. Quer? –perguntou sentando-se no colo do aquariano e dando uma generosa colherada na taça em suas mãos.

O francês abriu a boca, aceitando a porção que Milo lhe oferecera. Degustou vagarosamente o pudim, uma expressão de aprovação crescente em sua face. Tirou a taça e a colher da mão do grego e serviu-se de outra generosa colherada, levando-a com gosto à boca.

O escorpiano riu, pegou sua própria taça e provou o que fizera. Vendo que seu amado continuava a comer de forma afoita, comparado ao seu modo habitual de degustar os alimentos, gargalhou.

–Pelo que vejo você gostou –disse radiante ao ver Kamus servir-se pela segunda vez –Ei! Vai com calma, senão você pode ter uma indigestão. E eu te quero inteirinho –alertou, malicioso, ao levantar-se e guardar a travessa na geladeira.

–Finalmente descobrimos algo que você sabe cozinha, non mon ange? –comentou Kamus ao deixar a taça vazia na pia, lambendo os lábios para tirar o pouco de pudim que restara neles.

–Não faz isso não –o escorpiano mordeu o lábio inferior e aproximou-se do outro –Assim eu não resisto –abraçou-o com vontade e o beijou com lascívia, o sabor de chocolate deixando o beijo ainda mais delicioso –Onde havíamos parado mesmo? Ah, sim... –Milo puxou Kamus até seu quarto, fechou a porta e encostou-se nela. Luxúria transbordava de seu olhar.

Caminhou até onde o aquariano se encontrava, o fez deitar-se sobre os lençóis de seda. Posicionou-se por cima do francês, beijando-lhe a nuca, ponto extremamente sensível no aquariano, que soltou um leve suspiro. Este por sua vez tirou a camiseta que os escorpiano usava, a intensidade das carícias trocadas aumentando a cada segundo.

**Continua...**

**Comentários da autora:**_ Podem falar, eu sou muito má. É a segunda vez numa fic minha que termino o capítulo quando o negócio tava esquentando. Mas fiquem tranqüilos que no próximo capítulo, depois de muito tempo sem escrever lemon eu fiz uma ceninha...tomara que gostem._

_O que acharam do vício do Kamyu em pudim de chocolate? Esse pudim ainda vai dar o que falar, escutem o que digo. _

_Contarei como surgiu a idéia: estávamos minha imoto e eu conversando sobre como era legal o Shaka ser viciado em batatas-fritas nas fics da Bélier-sama. Nisso minha mãe avisou que a sobremesa seria pudim de chocolate. Minha imoto comentou que seria divertido um dos personagens em Saint Seiya ser viciado em pudim de chocolate e, como estava escrevendo essa fic, algo me disse "-O Kamus!". Pronto, surgiu o vício dele em pudim XD E pretendo usá-lo mais vezes, ainda não sei em quais oportunidades._

_Acho irresistível um cara todo certinho como o Kamyu com um vício tão...gostoso. Além do Milo, obviamente. Mudando um pouco uma frase que li numa das fics de uma das minhas autoras M/K preferidas: "Chocolate é que nem o Milo. Você come uma vez e quer comer sempre" XDD Ah...vocês entenderam..._

_Obrigada pelos reviews e pelas homenagens que fizeram no meu aniversário. Por falar nisso esse é o primeiro capítulo que publico com 17 aninhos. Legal, né?_

_Infelizmente, o próximo capítulo é o último. Torço pra que vocês gostem..._

_Sugestões, críticas, opiniões, elogios, REVIEWS NOW! XD_

_Kissus e até breve se Deus quiser_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/ 'ansiosa com o chellenge da comunidade Hyoga x Shun Yaoi no orkut'_


	3. Surpresas

_Aí está o último capítulo. Espero que gostem._

_**Aviso:** Esse capítulo contém lemon (relação sexual entre homens) se não gosta, melhor nem prosseguir. Se gosta...boa leitura!_

**Capítulo III – Surpresas**

_Dia 12/06. 9:15 a.m. -Templo de Escorpião- Santuário, Grécia_

Kamus abriu vagarosamente os olhos, espreguiçando-se entre os lençóis de seda. Podia sentir o odor cítrico que emanava de Milo em toda cama. Tateou a procura do grego porém ele não estava na cama. Levantou-se caminhando rumo ao banheiro. Também não estava lá. Foi até a pia e jogou uma abundante quantidade de água fria no rosto. Voltando ao quarto avistou Milo, apenas com uma boxer azul-marinho, sentado na cama, uma linda bandeja repleta de guloseimas a seu lado. Ao ver o olhar confuso do francês, o escorpiano sorriu docemente.

–Bom dia. Tá com fome? Tem tudo o que você gosta: brioche, requeijão, suco, café, leite e bolo que eu mesmo preparei.

O aquariano sentou-se ao lado do grego e deu-lhe um suave beijo.

–Bonjour...que surpresa logo cedo. Por acaso é alguma data especial? –perguntou mordendo uma fatia de brioche.

–É sim –sorriu Milo vendo como Kamus, apenas com um samba-canção de seda verde-escura ficava sexy –Adivinha.

–Non faço a mínima idéia –respondeu simplesmente depois de sorver um pouco de suco.

–Hum...tá, eu falo –aproximou-se de maneira felina, alcançando o ouvido do francês –Feliz dia dos namorados –sussurrou aproveitando para dar uma mordiscada no local, o que causou um arrepio em Kamus.

–Mon ange, essa data já passou.

–Mas não no Brasil, hoje é dia dos namorados lá, o Deba me contou, por isso quero fazer com que esse dia seja especial –disse animado como uma criança, mal esperando para mostrar as demais surpresas.

–Non precisava, petit –sorriu Kamus puxando o escorpiano para um carinhoso beijo –Então era por isso que você estava com jeito de quem aprontara alguma?

–Ahn ham –sorriu Milo com uma expressão infantil –E o café é só o começo

–O que mais você preparou? –perguntou tentando conter o tom curioso.

–Calma pois o dia mal começou...por enquanto tome seu café em paz.

OooOooO

_Mesmo dia. 14:20 p.m. –Algum lugar no Santuário, Grécia._

–Gostou do almoço? –perguntou Milo enquanto voltavam de um restaurante francês, algumas horas depois.

–Oui Milo, mas deve ter saído caro, non?

–Qualquer gasto do mundo vale a pena se for para te fazer sorrir –disse o grego repleto de romantismo.

Depois de tal frase romântica, a Kamus só coube sorrir.

–Antes de irmos pra casa quero te mostrar uma coisa.

–Outra surpresa?

–Ahn ham –assentiu –É por aqui –sorriu guiando-o ao galpão abandonado.

OooOooO

_14:24 p.m. –Galpão abandonado –Santuário, Grécia._

Isaac avistou duas figuras se aproximando do local, entrou correndo para avisar os cavaleiros de bronze.

–Eles vêm vindo! Estão a 500m daqui –alertou Isaac.

–Todos nos seus lugares! –ordenou Ikki.

OooOooO

_14:27 p.m. –Frente do galpão abandonado –Santuário, Grécia._

–O que pretende me trazendo até aqui? –perguntou Kamus com uma leve malícia na voz.

–Abra a porta e descubra –disse Milo sorrindo de forma marota.

Kamus abriu a porta e viu Isaac e os cavaleiros de bronze, que estavam em cima de um pequeno palco, os instrumentos e microfones ligados aos amplificadores. Pareciam aguardá-los para começarem a tocar. Shun adiantou-se ao microfone, um sorriso meigo em seu rosto.

–A música que tocaremos a seguir foi pedida por um amigo nosso, para uma pessoa muito especial. Espero que gostem –e dizendo isso uma melodia bem conhecida por Kamus ecoou por todo galpão.

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was i to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'cause you know,  
You know, you know_

_That i love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

O francês fazia toda a força que tinha para conter a emoção que sentia ao ser homenageado com essa música que dizia tanto sobre Milo e ele. Contudo a voz suave de Shun e os acordes dos demais cavaleiros de bronze davam a música uma emoção nova, maior do que a música do cd, que por si só era emocionante. Sorriu com toda a sinceridade para Milo, que também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Contrariando toda a razão de sua mente, abraçou carinhosamente o grego, que mesmo surpreso retribuiu o carinho.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'cause with you, i'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but i won't give up  
'cause you know,  
You know, you know  
_

Isaac lançou um olhar para seu mestre, que se encontrava ainda abraçado ao escorpiano. Estranhamente sentiu-se feliz por ele. Se o grego não tivesse cruzado seu caminho ao de Kamus, provavelmente seu coração continuaria frio, como as geleiras da Sibéria. _"Ele é mais feliz assim" - _pensou-_ "Pelo menos esse escorpião maluco o faz feliz"_. Suspirou, ligeiramente triste. Será que algum dia alguém faria tantas loucuras para vê-lo sorrir, como Milo fizera por Kamus?

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know _

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'cause i needed  
I need to hear you say  
That i love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i forgive you  
For being away for far too long

So keep breathing  
'cause i'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

A melodia foi concluída com palmas entusiásticas de Milo, Kamus e Isaac. Os membros da banda agradeceram e tocaram mais algumas outras músicas, a pedido do escorpiano.

–Gostaram? –perguntou Shun, o rosto afogueado de tanto cantar.

–Foi uma ótima surpresa –Kamus não pôde deixar de sorrir –Obrigado a todos e obrigado Milo –concluiu dando um rápido selinho no escorpiano, coisa que geralmente não faria em público.

O grego olhou-o espantado, sorrindo como um tolo apaixonado. Embalados no clima de romance, Hyoga abraçou Shun, mesmo na frente de Ikki, Shiryu pôs a mão no ombro de Seiya, trocando sorrisos. Até Isaac sorriu, fato que não passou despercebido por Shun. Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram e trocaram sorrisos amistosos, quase cúmplices.

Já estava quase noite quando saíram do galpão. Tons de azul e laranja preenchiam o céu e poucas estrelas já podiam ser avistadas.

–Amanhã eu volto para a Rússia –anunciou Isaac antes de entrarem no alojamento dos cavaleiros de bronze.

–Sério? –disse Milo fazendo o possível para não parecer feliz, afinal não estava a fim de estragar o dia, provocando a ira de Kamus.

–Por quê? –perguntou Hyoga.

–Já está na hora de voltar pra casa e já abusei muito da hospitalidade de vocês.

–Ah... –fez Seiya decepcionado –Justo agora que tinha encontrado alguém pra trocar cards comigo...

–Venha nos visitar mais vezes –disse Shiryu.

–O alojamento estará sempre aberto pra te receber Isaac –sorriu Shun com meiguice –Volte quantas vezes quiser.

–O-Obrigado... –sorriu Isaac ligeiramente sem-jeito.

–Nos mantenha informados sobre como você está –pediu Kamus com ares de pai zeloso.

–Sim mestre –assentiu Isaac –Vamos? –perguntou aos demais, indicando a porta.

–Hoje o Shii-chan e eu cuidamos do jantar! –exclamou Seiya animado –Até mais Milo, Kamus –despediu-se antes de entrar.

–Tchau gente –disse Milo.

–Bonsoir –disse Kamus, ambos já indo embora –Você teve muito trabalho, non teve?

–Heim?

–Para preparar essas surpresas para mim.

–E quem disse que acabou? –sorriu marotamente enquanto atravessavam a casa de Áries, já chegando a escadaria que levava ao templo seguinte.

–Non acabou...?

–Uhm Uhm –negou com a cabeça.

–O que mais você aprontou...?

–Em casa você saberá... –disse em tom enigmático.

Percorreram as demais casas em relativo silêncio. Encontraram Aiolia descendo para se encontrar com Marin e Mu descia com Shaka até a primeira casa. Máscara da Morte provavelmente se encontrava na casa de Afrodite e Aldebaran chegou a convidá-los para o jantar, mas Milo educadamente comentou que tinha "outros planos" para a noite. O brasileiro sorriu, fazendo piadinha de que os vizinhos não se incomodariam, já que Dohko estava nos Cinco Picos com Shion e Aiolos não saía da Sala do Mestre, para irritação de Kanon.

Ao entrarem no templo de Escorpião, Milo guiou o francês direto para seu quarto. Acendendo a luz o aquariano viu um cd embrulhado em celofane vermelho e uma caixa de trufas de cereja sobre a cama. Virou-se para o escorpiano, que sorriu.

–Por isso que você estava sujo de chocolate ontem...?

Milo assentiu.

–O Isaac e o Deba me ajudaram a fazer...tivemos de refazer a receita algumas vezes...um desastre...espero que tenha ficado bom –disse baixinho, sentando-se a seu lado na cama.

Abriu o cd e viu que todas as faixas eram de músicas que haviam marcado suas vidas. Ninguém nunca se preocupara tanto em preparar uma surpresa dessas para ele, a não ser Milo. Recebera uma prova de amor e de carinho inesquecívelmente bela.

–Como você conseguiu todas as músicas?

–Foi fácil! No meu i-Pod já tinha a maioria delas, as demais eu peguei ontem na Internet. Coloquei um CD-R no drive, arrumei a ordem das faixas, depois que a gravação foi concluída fiz a capa do cd e Voilá! Um cd exclusivo –sorriu o grego aproximando-se do aquariano e mordiscando-lhe a orelha –Quer escutar? –sussurrou, fazendo um leve tremor percorrer o corpo de outro, que assentiu.

O escorpiano pegou com delicadeza o cd das mãos de Kamus. Ligou o aparelho de som no quarto, pondo o didco pra tocar. Voltou para a cama, onde o francês abrira a caixinha de trufas e degustava uma, com expressão de pura aprovação.

–Ficaram ótimas –disse Kamus –Uhm...cerejas

– _Anda / manda e desmanda num beijo/ por onde passa encanta/ o seu sobrenome é desejo/ Por você o sol se levanta/ me tira do sono e do sério/ Sopra no ouvido esse mantra/ seu andar me deixa aéreo/ seu sorriso faz verão/ Signo de ar/ que mistério envolve o seu caminhar..._ – cantarolava Milo à Kamus–Se você continuar gemendo a cada mordida que dá, eu não vou agüentar não –disse com malícia, aproximando-se felinamente.

–Quer uma? –perguntou o francês com um sorriso encantador.

–Depois –disse tirando a caixinha da cama, colocando-a na mesinha de cabeceira, e mirando o aquariano com puro desejo –O que quero agora é outra coisa… -murmurou alcançando os lábios do francês, iniciando um beijo febril.

Kamus por sua vez alcançou a barra da camiseta que Milo usava, puxando-a para cima. O grego afastou-se um pouco para tirá-la, voltando a colar seus lábios nos do francês, o gosto de chocolate e cerejas dando um toque especial ao beijo.

Deitaram, os lábios ainda colados, os corpos contorcendo-se de prazer, as roupas sendo amontoadas pouco a pouco no aposento. Milo, ainda sobre Kamus, sugava-lhe os mamilos róseos com luxúria enquanto o aquariano afagava-lhe as costas, fazendo o grego arrepiar-se com as carícias e os breves gemidos do francês.

Kamus inverteu o jogo, colocou-se sobre Milo, fitando-o com lascívia.

–Já disse que adoro quando você me olha assim, não? –perguntou o grego ofegante.

–Oui –respondeu o francês alcançando o umbigo do outro.

–Fala em francês de novo que não respondo pelos meus atos –disse o grego pouco antes de soltar um ruidoso gemido assim quando o aquariano começou a lamber demoradamente sua ereção.

–Je t'aime –murmurou Kamus pouco antes de abocanhar de uma vez o membro pulsante do escorpiano, que começara a gemer mais alto.

–Ka...mus... –sussurrou Milo sentindo o orgasmo se aproximar –não...me tortura...já tô...quase...

Atendendo ao pedido o francês parou o que fazia, vendo Milo arfando, tentando controlar-se. Aguardou por algum tempo, abriu a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, tirando de dentro um pequeno tubo. Abriu-o e passou uma generosa quantidade em seu sexo. Colocou uma porção em seu dedo, introduzindo-o na entrada do escorpiano. Acrescentou outro, sentindo uma resistência menor do corpo do grego. Tirou-o e entroduziu-se em seguida.

Milo cerrou os olhos, um certo desconforto se fazia presente, porém agüentou-o pois sabia que no final valeria a pena. Kamus começou a estocar devagar, controlando-se, mas o grego movia-se, encorajando o outro a ir mais rápido.

As estocadas tornaram-se mais rápidas, gemidos e movimentos se misturavam. O aquariano movia o membro do escorpiano no mesmo ritmo frenético. O primeiro a chegar ao clímax foi Milo, molhando os dedos e barriga de Kamus que, ao sentir o corpo do outro se contrair, não resistiu e gozou segundos depois, deitando-se exausto ao lado do grego.

–Mon ange... –disse Kamus com a voz fraca, batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

–Sim? –perguntou Milo que abrira os olhos com relutância.

–Ainda tem pudim de chocolate?

**Owari! XD**

**Comentários da autora: **_Podem falar, esse final foi o melhor XDD. Desde que defini que o vício do Kamus seria pudim o final já havia sido criado._

_Penei muito pra fazer esse lemon, faz tempo que não escrevo um, tomara que não tenha decepcionado (muito)._

_Ah! Além de Milo&Kamus, Mu&Shaka e Hyoga&Shun existe um outro casal yaoi meio escondido nas brumas...vocês sabem qual é?(Não é Dite&Mask nem Aiolos &Saga, eles não têm nada pra esconder XDD)_

_Foi engraçado os reviews que recebi comentando sobre Shun&Isaac na minha fic. Juro que não havia pensado nesse ângulo quando escrevi, se bem que minha imoto ficou falando que parecia haver algo de Seiya&Isaac. E depois que reli percebi que sem querer fiz algumas coisas tão suspeitas(risos)._

_Pra quem não sabe inglês, como eu no caso ¬¬, aí vai a tradução de uma das minhas músicas favoritas, cuja letra tem tudo a ver com os dois:_

_Este tempo, este lugar  
Desperdícios , erros  
Tão demorado , tão tarde  
Quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar  
Apenas mais uma chance  
Apenas mais uma respiração  
Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado  
Porque você sabe,  
Você sabe , você sabe..._

_Que eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não ver você de novo_

De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Uma última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu resistiria  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria por nós  
Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria  
Porque você sabe  
você sabe, você sabe..

_Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe.._

Eu quis  
Eu quis que você esperasse  
Porque eu precisava  
Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer  
"Eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu perdôo você  
Por ficar longe tanto tempo" ·  
Então continue respirando  
Por que eu não te deixarei mais  
Acredite em mim,  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir

_Quanto a música que o Milo cantarolou, ela se chama "Signo de Ar" do Jorge Vercilo. Sempre que escuto essa música é como se o Milo a tivesse feito pro Kamus, cujo sorriso, que quase nunca dá, pudesse fazer verão na Sibéria. Romântico, não? Quem quiser a letra na íntegra depois eu passo._

_Mais uma vez obrigada pelos reviews que recebi. A notícia meio triste é que, tirando uma fic que ando escrevendo atualmente, que está a passo de tartaruga não tenho mais nenhuma fic M&K pra publicar T-T. Bem...nada que um pouco de inspiração não resolva, né? XDD_

_Pra quem gosta de Hiei&Kurama tenho uma song sobre eles pra publicar. E quem é fã de Sirius&Remus eu tenho uma short. Além de estar trbalhando na fic do challenge da comunidade Hyoga x Shun Yaoi._

_Bem, acho que é só isso por agora._

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/ 'feliz da vida c/ o Hyo-chan a seu lado (olha pro patinho de pelúcia e sorri)'_

_PS: Desculpem eventuais erros+ postei esse cap um tanto na pressa._


End file.
